Friendships Are Hard To Come By
by dragonegyptianblue
Summary: A young demoness joins the spirit detective squad. She has no home, family, or friends. Can love and friendship be found? KuramaOC


Dragonegyptianblue: Hewwo! what's up? I'm dragonegyptianblue (deb for short) And I'm your authoress for the day!

Doragon: what are you doing?

Deb: writing.

Kurama: That's what an authoress does Doragon.

Doragon: -.- I know that! I'm just wondering is she has a moment to talk to me.

Deb: I always have time. -.-; though that's not necessarily a good thing.

Doragon/Kurama: (nod)

Deb: sigh anyways what you wanna talk about?

Doragon: (looks over to Kurama) in private please.

Deb: ok Kurama can you keep them busy?

Kurama: um...alright.

Deb/Doragon: (go into another room to talk)

Kurama: um...so um...anyone want to learn about the history of medicine? (starts getting pelted by tomatoes)

Deb/Doragon: (walk out after about 5 minutes) What the heck happened to you?!

Kurama: -.- just get to the story!

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!

Deb: what? (is stared at by lawyers and characters) I did the disclaimer!

Kurama: You have to say what you don't own

Deb: crap

DISCLAIMER (2)!!!!!!!!!! - I do NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or any of the characters mentioned. I do however own the plot and Doragon.

Deb: Is that any better?

Everyone: yep

Doragon: Now on to the damn story!

"talking"

'thinking'

**flashbacks**

_dreams_

**Friendships are hard to come by**

**Chapter one: Transformations**

"Get back here!" 'Yeah right! How stupid do they think I am?' Doragon thought as she ran down an alley trying to escape the thugs behind her. 'Ok lets think Doragon. How did you get these guys pissed at you. Oh yeah...'

**'How did I get into a ningen (human) city?' Doragon thought as she ran down the streets trying to find the way back to the wilderness. She had just turned down a street and had come across men gambling in the streets. "Oh! I'm sorry! Here let me help you." The men had been silent the entire time she helped them and she knew they were up to no good. 'Wonder what they're gonna try.' She didn't have to wait long. **

**As she stood to leave she felt hands grab her waist. 'Hm...how to kill this one. Slow and painful or quick and painless.' While she was contemplating this the men had gathered around her. "You know you still owe us for wrecking our game."**

**Another man stepped forward. "I can think of a couple of ways she can pay us back." Doragon rolled her eyes. How stupid could these ningens be?! She grabbed the hands that had her waist and kicked backward doing a somersault in the air. The man went flying backwards and lay still as she had broke his neck. **

**The men looked at him and then at her. The chase had begun.**

'Served the dumbass right!' She thought as she turned another corner. This one led to a dead end. "Damnit!" She turned as she heard the approaching footsteps. "We got her boys!" She smirked as they stepped closer to their deaths. No one noticed the red haired boy standing on the rooftops above them. Or the group he had with him.

'Ok...lets think Doragon they're ningens which means they aren't really that bright. But you can't be to cocky.' As she thought this she drew herself up. "Come closer if you dare!" The men began to laugh. "C-come closer if you dare! Hahaha this one's a riot." Doragon growled at this and bared her fangs. 'Can't say I didn't warn them.' As she said this she closed her eyes and bent forward.

The men stopped laughing and the group above watched with horrific interest as they watched the young girl sprout little wings. She then looked up toward the men. She smiled and her fangs could be seen. Then in a voice that would scare a level S demon she stated. "Now then I believe we were in a chase?" The men's eyes grew wide with horror as they watched the girl calmly walk forward. "What's the matter aren't you going to run? What's the fun in this game if there's no prey?" She then laughed a most evil laugh. This seemed to nock the men out of their stupor and sent them running for the hills. "Heh...pathetic." She then turned her form to where she was a young girl again. She walked out of the alley. "Come on out I know you're there." She looked up at the rooftops. She smirked as a red haired man jumped from his perch to where he landed in front of her.

"So did you enjoy the show?" Her smirk grew as he gave her a look. "Who are you?" She turned and started walking away. "That's none of your business. But if you tell me yours I may consider it." She turned to see that the young man had friends. Her smirk dissapeared and was replaced by a frown. The group around him looked at her with interest. The young man stepped forward. "It seems that you are also a demon. What is your business in this town?"

She swallowed. 'Damn! If I knew that he had friends I wouldn't have even looked at him!' She took a step back as her eyes grew wide as she looked at every one of them. One was really short, had black and white hair, and carried a Katana. The next was taller than the rest, had blondish orange hair and just looked like a dufus. After that their was another guy who was about the same height as the red haired boy. Except he had short black hair. There were two girls behind these guys. One had blue hair and carried an oar. The next had brown hair and looked to be about the same age as the last guy.

"Yes it would seem so. I have no business here except to get out as soon as possible. Now if you will excuse me..." As she said this she turned and walked away. "WAIT!" 'What the...?' She turned to see that the dufus had shouted at her. 'What in the hell...' Her frown deepened as he smiled and stepped forward. "Please we just wanna know your name." The others looked at him in surprise. He was never this nice to anyone. Doragon closed her eyes and smirked. "Well if that's all you want to know I'll be going." She turned back around and was met with the short kid.

"You didn't answer the question." He stated simply as he drew his katana. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him. "I didn't answer because I don't have to. You are **not** the boss of me." She walked around him but stopped when she sensed something. 'No...it can't be!' She looked back at the group with wide eyes. 'That aura...it can't be! I thought that I had...' Doragon turned completely around, not noticing that the young boy next to her watched her warily. She closed her eyes trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. She turned her head to where the tall boy with black hair was standing. Her eyes shot open. "YOU!" She looked up in the air where two youkai jumped and landed in front of her.

She smirked "Ah...malvagità and nerezza how are you?" (evil and darkness in latin) Malvagità took a step forward. "How are we? You left our clan to the mercy of the ningens! How do you think we are?!" Doragon's smirk grew wider. "Well it's not my fault your clan can't take care of themselves. You should have thought about it before you decided to attack me!" Nerezza stepped forward until he was almost in her face.

"You will help our clan back to it's original form!" Doragon's smirk dissapeared and was replaced by a scowl. "And what makes you think I'll help you?" Malvagità smirked and raised his hand calling out shadow daggers. "Because if you don't then we'll find your clan and kill them." At this she shot her head up and growled. "What did you say?!" Nerezza smirked and looked at his partner. "You forget my dear Malvagità her clan kicked her out. She has no one and nothing to return to." He and the other demon burst into laughter. Neither of them noticed the look that the others gave Doragon. Nor did they notice that she kept her face down from everyone. "It would do you good to stop laughing now." They immediatly stopped as they heard the malice filled tone in which she said these words. She kept her face down.

"You think I don't know that I have nothing. Nor anyone?!" She raised her head to where they could see that her eyes were crimson. She growled as her fangs grew into place. "You think I find it funny that my own flesh and blood wants nothing with me?!" Tears of blood formed around her eyes. Claws grew from her hands. She growled as the two looked on with horror and began to back up. "Do you find it funny?! Well? What's the matter?! Didn't you have a bone to pick with me?!" Her fangs grew longer as she bent forward. Her clothes ripped from her back as her wings shot out. The only thing covering her was her battle suit under her shirt. The wings were crimson and black (1). The pain of her transformation made her howl in pain. She didn't notice that the two girls screamed as this happened. Nor did she notice the red haired man and his friends rushed forward as she raised her arms. Suddenly a blinding light came from her hands and engulfed her. "Botan what the hell is happening?!" The blue haired girl looked at Doragon. "I don't know".

_From the outside it just looked like a giant ball of light. But from the inside it was so much more. Doragon looked around at the many different symbols surrounding her. "What do you need child?" She turned to the young child who stood behind her. "I need something to destroy my enemies." The girl smirked. "I have just the thing." With that she held out her palm which had the symbol for darkness. "Use this and your victory is assured." Doragon nodded and put her palm to the girl's. Darkness overcame her as she dissapeared._

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nerezza cried as he was thrown back by the wind which surrounded her. Malvagità's eyes grew wide as the lights went out down the street. Clouds overcame the stars and the moon to where the entire world was submerged into darkness (A/N it is better to read the entire transformation and everything with the song mitternacht by E nomine or The Mass by Eric Levi at this time. It's perfect! Doragon: -.-; just get back to the story).

"Nerezza! Where are yo-GAH!" Malvagità's voice was lost into an earsplitting scream. The next sound was unexpected. "Oh Nerezza...come out and play!" Nerezza looked around trying to figure out where she was. "P-please I'm sorry! I didn't mean i...AUGH!" The last thing either of them saw was a pair of gleaming crimson eyes and bloody fangs.

The moon became uncovered as the group watched with horror as the light peered down on a blood soaked street. The young brown haired girl's breathe caught short as she saw the blood and the pieces of the bodies scattered. "AUGH!!!!" The crimson eyes shot towards her as she screamed. "Keiko hush!" Botan grabbed the young girl trying to stop her. "heh..." Both girls looked at the girl who walked towards them. "Don't worry. They didn't suffer...much." Keiko's eyes grew wide as the girl approached. Botan got between her and the girl. "What the hell do you want?!" None of them noticed that the men were approaching Doragon from behind. She smirked "Blood" and with that she spread her wings and shot forward fangs bared.

"ROSE WHIP!" Doragon's eyes widened as she felt something grab her leg and drag her down. "Wh-" She hit the ground with a thud. Looking back she saw that a whip-like vine had grabbed her ankle. She followed it to see the red haired man holding a rose that the whip was attached to. "Please I don't want to fight you." Doragon's eyes narrowed as she fought the whip trying to break free. A shadow crossed her face and she looked up to see the short kid with the katana. She growled as he unsheathed his weapon and raised it.

"Hiei! Don't!" They both looked at the red haired warrior who lowered his rose. The whip dissapeared and Doragon sat up. "Kurama what are you doing?! She was going after Keiko and Botan. She was gonna kill them!" All three looked at the tall black haired boy who was holding a sobbing Keiko in his arms. "Because Yusuke..." Doragon looked at him. "She is not in control of her body." Her eyes widened as he walked forward calmly to her. He extended his hand. "Please...don't let your hate consume you." Her eyes shone with tears as he walked forward even more. "Let me help you." Her wings descended to where they completely dissapeared, the claws resceded. He smiled as this happened. "You have nothing to fear."

Her eyes went back to their blue-green color, her fangs were gone. He knelt in front of her. "Why?" She whispered, not fully trusting her voice. He smiled kindly and hugged her to him. "Because no one is ever alone." With that her world became black. Kurama looked down at the uncounsious form of the girl in his arms. "Sleep well il mio demon." (my demon in italian). He said with a kind smile.

(1) If you wanna see what the wings look like go to my profile the website will be there.

OO: oh boy...holy shit!

Doragon: I thought they were japanese.

Deb: -.- I know. Unfortunatly the cite I used for this wouldn't let me put it in japanese. So it's in italian. We'll just pretend that they're from italy.

Hiei: . You called me short!!!!!! AND A KID!!!!!! (draws katana)

Deb: .; hehe calm down please...OO; Don't point that at me! AAUUUGGHHH (runs out of room with Hiei behind her)

Doragon/Kurama: oh boy...please R&R thank you.


End file.
